


纵欲主义

by Cider



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cider/pseuds/Cider
Summary: 字母bj玩具梗，脑了很久，卡了很久…





	纵欲主义

Stephen在刚关掉花洒的时候就听到了那个微妙的铃声。  
老实说他现在有点开始，后悔送扬尼斯这个情人节礼物了，而且还是是在全明星周末的时候把这个打给他，真可以说的上是错上加错。自从他把这个礼物带给扬尼斯之后，不管是在哪个活动里，只要是他们共同参与的，哪怕相隔甚远他都能感受到对方投过来的炽热而又丝毫不掩饰的目光，赤裸的情欲明摆出了对方的目的，即便在众人面前他都无所顾忌。Steph一点都不怀疑，扬尼斯甚至想现在、立刻、马上把他扒光了然后在镜头面前和他做爱。  
上一次在密尔沃基，Steph因为脚踝伤势逃过一劫，Giannis只是提前发了短信关照了他注意脚踝。总算多亏了第二天是back to back的比赛，赛后两个人只是匆匆拥抱亲吻了一下，Steph就随队启程离开了。整整一个月，忙于比赛的一个月说不上是否漫长，然而Giannis已经有些忍耐不住了。比起单身，明明有男朋友却没办法发泄一下欲望才更可怜。更何况还是一个风华正茂的小年轻。  
因此在球员们聚餐后，Giannis眼疾手快地推拒了所有他们接下来盘算好的夜间活动，把Steph拉到了他的房间。  
果然还是难逃一劫。Steph抓了抓自己湿淋淋的短发。  
“Mr.Curry，你应该遵守那个规定，在听到这个铃声的时候就出来。而不是在里面磨磨蹭蹭，你知道反正你今天是逃不掉的。”Giannis围着一条浴巾站在门口朝他抱怨道，“我觉得你应该为此受到一些惩罚。”  
惩罚这个字眼绝对带有点什么不怀好意的想法。在这种氛围下，这两个本来就不太合适的字变得更为色情了不少。Steph都感觉到自己的耳朵尖一定很红，说真的，他觉得自己都快要被Giannis这一番看似正常不过的发言点燃然后烧起来了。  
一定是房间温度开得太高。洛杉矶这两天为什么这么热？Steph放在身后的手扯了扯自己围得不太紧的浴巾，心虚地想。  
“我们之前可没有约定过什么惩罚。”Steph别过脸去，他发誓他的脸现在一定也变得很红了。Giannis总喜欢说这些令人面红耳赤的话。Steph默默腹诽，他不止一次在大庭广众之下想暴打一顿Giannis。  
但Giannis并不在乎这些，他强硬地用自己宽大的手掌捏住了Steph的下颔，强迫Steph把脸转了过来，并且在自己低头的时候粗暴地吻了上去。起初他感觉到Steph好像还想挣扎，妄图通过不张嘴来表现一下反抗的精神。不过很快，在Giannis的手掐了一把他的大腿后，就放任他在他的嘴里胡作非为，任由他的舌头随意纠缠。等他结束的时候，Steph甚至快要倒在他怀里了。  
“不遵守规则的球员可不是好球员。”Giannis玩味地看着Steph撑着他的肩膀不住地喘气。他绿色的眼睛不知为什么蒙着一层雾气，也许是刚才过分激烈的亲吻让他的泪水充溢了眼眶，“不过在此之前，我觉得你还是先解决一下这个铃铛的问题比较好。”  
Steph睁着眼睛看了他一会儿，迷茫的样子让人忍不住怜惜起来。如果不是想到他已经好几个月没碰过他的男友，而他的男友送给他的礼物又如此没有求生欲的话，他现在说不定会放过Steph也不一定。不过这一切现在都不成立了，他看着被热气熏的发红的Steph，已经迫不及待地想看他被按着腰干的下不了床的样子了。  
“这可是你送我的礼物，你不会是想赖账吧？”Giannis瞥了Steph几眼。他的脸越来越红了起来。天知道Steph心里有多么多么天人交战。拜托！马上就要全明星赛了，而他的男友今天一点要放过他的意思都没有。  
他稍稍扯着Giannis往后退了几步，扯开了围在Giannis腰部的浴巾。然后主动凑上了Giannis的嘴唇。  
接吻并不是一件多么难的事，尽管不停掠夺他的空气的Giannis总是让他在接完吻后浑身无力，但他享受这种与爱人亲密的接触。等到Giannis终于放过他了之后，他才缓慢地跪下。这个动作他有点不适应，潮湿的地砖有一些滑，跪着的感觉也不好受。况且…  
面对Giannis尺寸可观的阴茎，他觉得自己就快要爆炸了。  
Steph小心翼翼地含住了那根肉棒的头部，像舔舐糖果一般让自己的舌头划过对方敏感的顶端，他都能感觉到Giannis的腿绷直了。

”Giannis…”他含糊地发出呻吟，努力地把那根东西吞进嘴里。但这还是有些为难他的。  
Giannis捏住了Steph的下巴。这个场景实在是太考验他的自制力了。虽然说口交也很带感，但他看到Steph发红的眼眶和湿润的眼角，还有那张努力吞吐自己硬的发疼的阴茎的小嘴的时候，他就控制不太住自己的欲望。  
不过Steph并不没有心思去管Giannis是怎么想的，他还在发愁。就算努力很多次他也没办法把那根肉棒全部吞进去，被撑开了的嘴酸的发疼，涎液不受自己控制的顺着嘴角下流，他甚至有些难受。然后他选择了退出去一些。  
“Giannis…你真的太大了，我……唔！”  
但是Giannis没有放过他。嘴角被他那根东西磨的发红的Steph在向他求饶。这样的场景听起来就过分刺激了。他甚至能感觉到现在并不是由自己的理智在支配自己。所以他选择了抓着Steph有些卷曲的头发，把自己的阴茎往他的嘴里捅。然后在抽插了几次后，一把把Steph拉了起来。  
“不对吧，”Giannis把Steph按在了大理石台上，“我记得你下面的这个嘴，明明很能吃啊。”  
冰凉湿滑的感觉激的意识有些朦胧的Steph几乎跳起来，Giannis的下流荤话让他刚刚抬起的头又瞬间低了下去，几乎要不敢再抬起来，只匆匆一瞥，他就看见了水雾褪去后，镜子里自己面红耳赤，又被情欲折磨得一团乱的样子。  
他感觉到刚才的口交做得肯定是让年轻人不满意。今天不尽兴的话Giannis是不会放过他的。然而此刻抵在他身后的东西蓄势待发的样子，让他整个人都不由自主地颤抖了起来。  
“等、等一下……Giannis！”Steph艰难地开口，巨硕的阴茎抵在他的后穴，虽然他确信自己刚刚是有做一点润滑，但那也不是Giannis要硬来的借口，“你不可以……！”  
Giannis没有听他的，按住了Steph险些弹起来的身子把自己的阴茎送进了他的后穴。一瞬间被包裹的快感让他都快要飘忽起来了。炙热的温度让他甚至怀疑Steph是不是发烧了。不过他现在顾不得许多。  
“你一定很久没有被操过了，”他抚摸着Steph堪称完美的背部曲线，手指沿着他的背脊一路下滑，直到他们身体的交合处，“你看，你还是这么紧…Steph，Steph，你叫出来吧。”  
Steph咬着牙看着镜子里那个在他背后缓缓地抽动的男人，被强行插入的痛苦让他此刻甚至叫不出声来，只能狠狠地咬着自己的嘴唇。他不确定自己还能不能适应这种痛苦。湿热的浴室让他头脑发昏，失去理智，无法思考。  
“Giannis…”过了一会儿后，在Giannis终于让他吃下了大半他的那根肉棒后，Steph也终于习惯了疼痛，但说真的，他对此依旧充满怨言。那种痛感他不想再体验一次了，而且他甚至怀疑自己有没有出血，“Giannis，你下次再不好好做润滑，休想碰我。”  
不过这种话他现在说出来毫无威慑力。尽管他自己没有察觉，但是湿润的绿色眼睛朦胧地看着镜子，用沙哑而柔软的声音说出这番话来，Giannis根本完全不以为意。他只是捉住了Steph打算不安分的手笑道：“是吗？我觉得现在这种感觉你应该还挺喜欢。宝贝，你夹我真的夹的很紧，你感觉到了吗？”  
他拉着Steph的手往下，满意地看到了对方突然怔住的脸，模糊的镜子为这一切增添了不少色情感和神秘感。  
Giannis把Steph的手按在了他们交合的地方，他感觉到身下的躯体一瞬间绷的紧紧的。  
“不…Giannis，求你…”  
Steph带着哭腔的声音让Giannis有点心软，但他还是用空出来的手轻轻甩了Steph的屁股一巴掌：“Steph，放松一点。”然后他拉住Steph的手，把他的手指沿着他的阴茎插了进去。  
被强行撑开的内壁又增添了一根手指的感觉让两个人都忍不住瑟缩了一下，惊呼出声的Steph不断地发出软糯的呻吟，Giannis则被这种感觉刺激到了。他摆弄着Steph的手，试图让他再插入一根手指。  
“不行了，Giannis我真的不行…”镜子中的Steph的脸上已经划出了几道泪痕，“太多了…Giannis，求求你…”  
Giannis凑近他的耳边，含住了他敏感的耳垂，然后他含混地说道：“Steph，别怕嘛，你完全还是吃得消的。”然后强硬地把第二根手指插入了他的小穴。接着他满意地听到了一声呻吟，被塞入了足够多的东西的Steph已经不住地颤抖了起来，他漂亮的绿色眼睛里充满了泪水。Giannis甚至想替他吻去他的泪水。但他不太容易做到，所以他只是抚摸过了Steph的脸颊，然后把Steph的修长的手指从他自己的肉穴里拉了出来。被痛感与快感折磨着的Steph惊呼了一声，他本想说些什么，但很快被Giannis剧烈地冲撞撞的支离破碎。  
Giannis一只手抓着Steph的手按在镜子上，另一只手揽过了他的腰腹抓住了他的阴茎狠狠地操干着他。  
被自己开发过得Steph此刻完全足够承受Giannis的大家伙，但他还是忍不住被剧烈的快感弄的不断流泪。Giannis碾过他敏感点又退出，反复地消磨着他的理智。他甚至觉得Giannis的阴茎还在不断涨大，然后更粗暴的干着他。淫靡的水声混合着肉体撞击的声音，他不敢再抬头了。他仅剩的一点理智告诉他他现在一定完全不成样子。  
Steph无力地扒着镜子试图支撑住自己，掐着他臀肉的那只手过分用力，他觉得明天一定会有青印，还会很痛。但此刻被快感吞没的他甚至没有感到疼痛。大开大合地抽插着的Giannis牢牢箍住了他的阴茎，硬的发疼却又无处释放的感觉让他头皮发麻。  
直到Giannis这个夜晚第一次射在他的身体里，他才得以释放一次。

第二天醒过来的Steph觉得自己屁股确实有点疼。然而环抱着他的始作俑者却睡的正香。一想到自己头脑发热，送上门来给他操就气不打一处来。  
情人节礼物？没有了，以后也没有了。纵欲主义要不得，Steph沉思片刻得出了一个充满建设性的意见。他再也不要送上门来被人按着一晚上干四五遍了。  
就算是顶尖篮球运动员，他也完全受不了！


End file.
